1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to Home Network telephony and, more particularly, to a system and method for managing a universal call-log for a Home Network telephone system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several conventional residential and small office home office (SOHO) telephones are able to log the calls that are made (originated), as well as incoming calls that are either answered or missed. In the latter case, this call-log is only useful if calling line ID (CLID) is supported since, without CLID, the call-log cannot identify the number of the caller. Often, call-logs are cross-referenced with phonebook entries, so that the call-log can show a more meaningful ASCII name, herein referred to as a descriptor, to identify the caller, rather than just the number. Likewise, a number in a call-log can typically be saved directly into a phonebook, with the user only needing to type the ASCII name.
Some of the problem with the conventional call-logs are:
phones have a somewhat limited memory space for call-log entries, typically between 30 and 100 numbers incoming and one number dialed;
if the user has many phones in the home, the call-log is not necessarily available on every phone, for example, dialed numbers on one phone are not available on another phone;
call-logs are typically stored in less-costly volatile memories, which results in them being lost forever if the power fails. This is a problem especially for cordless handsets, since they are battery powered and frequently lose power, depending on the user's habits; and,
it is typically impossible to print the call-log (hardcopy), unless the telephone has an integrated fax device.
Conventional multi-handset telephony products can store phonebooks and call lists in both the base unit and the handsets. However, the phone books and call logs in each handset and the base unit are distinct and locally stored, although some systems support the capability to copy entries from one part of the system to another.
It would be advantageous if a call-log could be centrally maintained for a Home Network telephone system.
It would be advantageous if the central call-log could be maintained despite power outages or handheld device battery failure.
It would be advantageous if the call-log could be shared and accessed by all the endpoint in the Home Network telephone system.